The Brokers
Note: Some references if you can find them. Note²: Words in italic are characters thoughts Artist vs Assassin "LEO!! YOU BASTARD!! YOU WILL DIE!! DO SOMETHING!!" Leo mentally screamed to himself, taking on a fierce look while Haser dashed to kill him. Tint surged from below his feet as two artistic bowling balls were shaped and served as a support for him. Haser frowned at the act, his reflexes were good enough to see that. The painter had used his Three Dimensional Pictures to jump off the way of Haser's slash which could only cut the two objects in two perfectly. "Tch" Haser mentally complained about the situation. Landing swiftly on the ground. If Leo was gonna say that he wasn't sweating, it would be a lie. He was about to be cut in two, and barely dodged it should it not be his magic. The painter needed to recompose himself, or else he would be put into danger, again. The pinkette turned around and looked at Leo with a wide grin, showing off the entirety of his sharp teeth. "Hehehehe! It seems you're quite good at reacting huh..." He wondered more than anything, it was probaly his human instinct acting so that he wouldn't die "Tee hee!" His smile was very wide open as if he was mocking the painter "It doeeeesn't matteeeeer anywaaaaaaaay! I will kill you! I will kill you!" Leo stood in a fighting position, though in fact it was more of a defensive stance. He needed to do something, but...he would not run. That wasn't an option in his mind "I will no longer be that guy" Leo was confident. "Oh hoh? Gonna resist? It's futileeeeeeee thooooough!" Haser dashed again towards Leo, as he did it the pinkette could notice a flicker around the painter's figure. Haser hesitated for a single instant, a moment which could prove fatal. Leo's eyes were covered by the shadings below his bandana. He was focusing himself, having a serious expression printed on his face. However, as before, he couldn't keep up with the opponent's movement. The other gladiator on the ground, forgotten, was already dead due to blood loss. "Heh heh!" Haser using his mantis claw was already passing through Leo's figure. His expression was that of a psycho, pupiless eyes and wide open mouth showing off all of his teeth. Pleasure, is a thing the assassin was feeling right now. Being capable of lacerating his target in such a quick manner. Proud, he was feeling proud of himself for it. Haser was of great use to the organization. Leo's body was cut up in two during the next instant, as the red tint flew across the air. Haser stopped his inertia motion and turned around to look at the corpse. But as the pinkette did it, he could feel something else on the side of his back. Killing Intent. His instincts made him turn his head instantly, but he was too late. Something had touch his back, with immense force, forcing him down to the ground "W-....What?" Was all he could think before his body was smashed into the ground. The impact was big, making the place shake lightly as the smoke rose from the seemingly big punch "White Blow" Leo, at the top of a building screamed while a big white figure stood in the street, with its punch forcing the pinkette smashed. That was his offensive Pict Magic. He was not just any normal painter, he knew how to fight, using his paintings "Pict Magic: Blank Rogue!" was the name of this white warrior of his. It could be as tall as a building or even as much as a human. Leo could resize it. Leo sighed, jumping down from the building as he landed on the street, looking down on the hole the punch had made. It escalated quickly, he assumed. Leo turned to run to the Library, but then...he felt something touching his cheek. A slight touch at first, but it increased into a punch and the painter felt pain as he flew across the place. Leo was nearly rended unconscious by it "Damnitt...I let my guard down!" He felt his body crushing against a building's wall, cracking it almost completely. Looking back at what hit him, the painter saw Haser with a wide grin, blood dripping from his mouth. "You got me off guard that time, you little shit. Don't get cocky" Haser dashed yet again at the mage "Insecta Morphosis: Twin Mantis Claw!!" He screamed, shapeshifting both his arms into the claws of a mantis. At it, Haser swung his body around in a rounding manner. He had turned himself into some kind of chainsaw, while rushing towards the painter in order to kill for once. Leo would wonder if he was gonna die right there, right then "I told myself...that...I AM NO LONGER THAT GUY!!" He screamed. But what type of guy was Leo? Not so far in the past, he was considered one of the best amateaur painters of Seven. Apparently, he was even friends with Alexander McQueen, that stylist. But due to mistakingly painting an wrong color in someone royal's dress, he got fired from his job "I hate being deemed useless..." The man thought to himself while showing off his painting scroll. As a kid, Leo was treated as useless by almost everyone. Yes, even by his father who would only take advantage of the kid's kindness, by making him to most works. In fact, Leo wouldn't know that until someone told it to him, making him fall into depression. He did nothing right after all. Not even living apparently. But, currently, he had a reason to live. Help those guys, he held respect for them, due to their strength, how they acted. Leo wanted to see that type of smile again. He wouldn't die there. He wouldn't be useless anymore, no matter what happened. With his brush, and using atonishing speed, Leo was capable of picting five white martial artists to aid him "...What...?!" Haser wondered, the speed used to paint was abnormal. The summoned warriors acted quite fast as they took Leo out of the rumble. In the next instant, all he knew was that Leo seemingly ran and disappeared into a flicker. While all the picted warriors dashed towards him. Two of them merged, forming a bigger one who stood in front of Haser and punched his both sides in an attempt to stop the chainsaw attack. What surprised Haser was the fact that he was instantly stopped by the large hands. He was held in mid-air by one as the other three moved at incredible speeds, aiming punches at him. Which, must to his dismay, successfuly landed on his figure. Haser screamed "GYAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" As he flew and hit a building with immense force, destroying it. This generated the screams of people at the other street, neighbour to this one. Getting up from the rumble, the pinkette screamed "WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?!" That man had drawn these warriors in a very quick manner. Was he using another magic, Haser would wonder. He couldn't feel magical auras, so he doesn't know the nature of a mage's magic unless he sees it. "Surprised, eh?" Leo mocked the assassin, although cockiness was a feeling he definitely didn't want to experience. The man had reappeared at where he seemingly vanished from before. "How...how did you survive that time?!" Haser screams wildly, really annoyed by the fact that such an opponent could fool him "I...I saw it! The blood gushing out of the wound!!" The ground was being stomped by a furious Haser, making cracks on it. "I made a painting of myself!" Leo shouts out aloud and proud, that while making his scroll open around his body, holding it with his left hand while his right hand held the brush "Though, I'm surprised on what kind of magic you employ. Never seen it, lost I assume" Haser could only grin at the comment, Leo honestly was speaking some kind of confirmation and such. Maybe he was wrong, but in this situation, it didn't matter much. All he knew was that the assassin suddenly inflated his mouth, with many insects' legs visible from his closed mouth "Tch...what the hell?" Leo wondered. "Bee: Gatlinghive!!" Though he screamed, Haser's voice was nearly different from the original self. The next instant a horde of glowing bees exit through Haser's mouth and went flying like they were bullets towards a sweating Leo. "Dang it!" Leo commanded his bigger pict construct to defend himself. The warrior crossed its arms and stood fierce in front of Leo, in order to protect the mage. The hive finally made contact with the construct, shining even more and suddenly imploding it. The subsequent explosion threw Leo back a bit, but his other two constructs were intact. The black smoke only rose as a result. Covering his eyes from the smoke, Leo clenched his teeth, not being capable of seeing anything due to the smoke. In the blink of an eye, Haser passed past the smoke cover and thrusted his arm forward in an attempt to hit Leo. The man however, reacted quick "I must keep my High Speed active!" Centimeters away from his body, Haser could notice as the painter quickly drew something which was then summoned. It was that White Rogue from before, it punched Haser from above but the pinkette could react, crossing his arms above his head as a mean of deffense. The ground below cracked as the assassin held it, with a bit of difficult. Looking forward, Leo had a painted boxing glove on his right hand as he succesfuly hit the pinkette's face, using the advantage of High Speed. The assassin was thrown away towards another building, but in the last moment "Insect Morphosis: Flea!!" Much to Leo's surprise, as soon as Haser landed, he jumped back forward. "All of my attacks so far have been shrugged off by him...he is hit and instantly recovers..." Leo analyzed calmly, Haser had flea-like legs which would let him maneuver quickly through the place using jumps. The painter would applicate High Speed on his own paintings, this time on the White Rogue. Making it react faster and punch Haser back as he approached. Grunting, with his pupiless eyes, Haser landed on another building and jumped to other quickly using his strong legs. Leo used high speed again in order to create more warriors who scattered through the houses. Haser dashed towards him again and Leo repeated the scene by hitting him with White Rogue. Haser landed yet again on another building "Hehehehe! I just need to keep attacking" He shapeshifted his hands into Mantis' claws as many warriors came to attack him. He would cut them up "The lesser warriors are gone in one hit...plus that big painting of his doesn't do much damage!" This scenario repeated itself for quite a while, Haser dashed while dispatching off the painting warriors and as he approached Leo, the Rogue attacked, sending him back "There'll be one moment in which he'll hesitate because of the tire! Hehehe! That'll be my chance!" The pinkette's speed seemingly increased with each assault, which wasn't much of a problem, the same happening to Leo as he enhanced his High Speed. "He is forcing me to increase High Speed, so that I would tire myself quicker...but if I don't do it...I'll be teared apart by him!" Leo's entire body was sweating as he was concentrated "You damn bug, you're quite clever, aren't you? But don't think I'll take an insect this serious!!" Upon the statement, the force behind the White Rogue's strikes would also increase. Haser also began to feel pain, though not that much, blood left his body through some minor wounds. At incredible speeds, they clashed, Haser going from building to building to his opponent. Each house were being completely destroyed by the fight, the entire street soon enough. People on the neighbouring streets would run and scream that there was ruckus on this part as well. In the next instant, as Haser was about to be hit by another of W. Rogue's smacks, Leo could hear "You won't take me serious huh?" And the next second he vanished and the painting missed its attack. Leo sweated crazily as he felt killing intent from behind him. On the next moment, blood flew through the air. Leo clenched his teeth as his left arm flew through the street, forward since the attack came from behind "Hehehe!" Haser grinned out loud. The painter's arm bounced a few times before stopping as more blood came from it. Leo instantly retreated, covering the large wound with his right hand as he twitched in pain. "GAH!!" The man screamed, which startled the neighbouring streets. It was a fight indeed, wasn't the ruckus on the main street enough? Leo's teeth were pressed hard against each other, blood dripping from the wound as Haser with pupiless eyes showed the painter his bloody hand. Leo could only force an smile upon his face, he used his High Speed again, drawing something quite odd. This same thing dashed off the scroll and unto his wound. Suddenly, Haser's eyes widened as he tensed his body, that man had just created a painting-construct of his severed arm. "You---" Haser lost his voice as Leo swung around his new arm, though notably blood was still leaving the border of the arm "--still have any will left to fight?!" The pinkette gritted his teeth in delight "Killing you...is much more than a mission at the moment!!!" The assassin's hands twitched themselves due to the excitement. Blond Family "What the hell were those rumbles from early?" Anorak said as he took a sip from his beer. He was sitting over the balcony in an Open Bar, accompanied by his blond brudahs. Alex was sitting normally on a chair near to said balcony while Nazar himself was on the top of their wagon, located near the open bar. "You ask me?! Mah brudah!! Ya should be capable of recognizin' these!!" Alex screamed in a funny way, still trying to keep their disguise. "He is still on that disguise...?" Nazar wondered with a comical sweatdrop descending his head while he drank the beer, looking at the crazy blond. "GAH! Don't make me hit you again" Anorak finished the entire cup in one sip, putting it down on the table and thanking the Barkeeper "We should check out the others, shouldn't we? I mean we didn't get any information by wandering around." "I'll agree with you. We haven't found anything about the Brokers...plus we seem to be missing the fun..." Nazar pondered as he looked above the houses, various smoke clouds rising, there was some ruckus going on. People were also either walking more faster or even running at this point to the island's litorals. The three wouldn't lie how they noticed that all of the shops of the island seemed to be still open despite the entire confusion. That was something weird, but they would shrug it off. Anorak jumped off the balcony as Nazar descended from the wagon while Alex's feet touched the ground. "We should get going then!!" Alex said, kind of back to his normal self much to the two blond's amusement. That man could be funny and weird at the same time, something impossible. "Going where?" Said a sexy voice as the three blond turned around to see the street, previously they were facing the open bar. There was a woman now, visible on their sight. She looked gorgeous, they wouldn't lie to themselves. Black long hair which seemed to reach her back, white skin...and strangely a Coffe Shop set of clothes. The trio would ignore that, their expressions being that of dumb-founded. Did the Waitress of the nearby café just went out on her way... "...What now...?" Anorak pondered, almost dropping to the ground due to the immense annoyance he was feeling right now. Nazar could only facepalm at the situation. "I'm--" Dizy was about to say it but was quickly cut off by the crazy blond. "Maybe she is gonna serve us some coffe!" Alex naively pointed out by pointing his right index finger upwards, making such statement with a big smile on his face. At it, Nazar, Anorak and even Dizy fell on their backs comicaly, quickly getting up afterwards. In the background, the barkeeper just cleaned up the cups while trembling due to the intense atmosphere created by the situation. He hoped to not be caught within the fire. "NO!! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!" Dizy screamed furiously while bearing a comical face fault, her eyes popping out and her teeth very sharp. She waved her right hand in the air, up and down, in a chopping motion, almost as if she wanted to smack the man for saying such things. "But...I kind of wanted some coff--" Alex pronounced himself again, almost whinning at the woman because she wasn't doing what he wanted her to. This time, he was the one to be interrupted. "I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" Dizy shout yet again, making a whiny Alex hide in a corner, depressed as Anorak and Nazar could only sweatdrop at the situation. She was supposed to be their enemy. Then in the next moment, Dizy procceded to rip off her clothes, making a little bubble of blood appear at the trio's nose. They were going to have a nosebleed. But, below that Coffe Cloth, she was wearing some fancy dress. Not fancy, at all. It was completely black and tight, having no sleeves and reached the ground while opening at her sides. "So...you're going to fight us all alone?" Anorak wondered, giving one step ahead, Nazar took it as a sign that the younger blond was prepared to fight right there and then. Dizy seemed to understand the same thing, as she smirked mischievously. Suddenly, her figure separated from her like some sort of shadow, revealing a man in suit to her right side. It happened again, as another man in suit appeared to her left, it continued to happen as other men in black appeared from within her. They moved like shadows to anywhere not occupied by another man. Nazar blinked at it, that was unexpected. Plus, those Brokers seemed to have located them quite quickly. Suddenly, the trio and the bar whose barkeeper was trembling heavily were all surrounded by men in black. All of them shared black suits, black gloves and black coconut hats. Plus, all of their faces were covered with some black cloth and they all wore black round glasses. Each individual's hair could be barely visible. They were Shadow Broker Agents, precisely from the Hunter Division, serving right under the Divison's Chief. Were they really just some grunts or really dangerous? Alex backed one step, a bit scared by the sheer number of Brokers in the place. Nazar tightened the grip around his sword which was still in its sheath, in this situation, they should keep their guard up without any doubt. "This is my Pocket Magic, which allows me to store a certain number of objects within my figure! Not that you needed to know" Dizy mockingly said at the blonds, while pointing her left index finger towards the trio. Anorak looked fiercely at his right side where Nazar stood, the older blond glanced back. Now was the time for it "SO, assuming that you left your café! You got someone else working! You got another companion" Alex screamed happily while pointing wiht his right index finger at Dizy. Something sparkled in both Anorak's and Nazar's mind "Tch, was that some kind of signal?" Dizy mentally wondered to herself. For the instant she thought about it, Dizy had lowered her guard in the slightiest, a fatal decision. In that same instant, the entire trio noticed the calm vibe given off by her magical aura. Dizy realized her error when she caught sight of Anorak's left leg rising in the air as he prepared for a stomp. Similarly, Nazar had his little sword in his right hand's grasp as he pushed it down towards the ground. Oddly Alex seemed to stand in a prepared-to-run position. Anorak's stomp and Nazar's slash did a huge deal of damage to the street's ground as the thick smoke and rocks rose. It blocked everyone's vision, including the Brokers' as they tried to protect themselves by crossing their arms in front of their head. Dizy clenched her teeth and prepared to spin her body, doing so quite fast. Her movements produced gusts of wind which quickly dispersed the big cloud of smoke. Her fury increased even more, the trio were nowhere to be seen, Dizy looked behind her to talk with the rest of the group, only to notice a flying wagon passing above the entire group. On top of it, there were two blond figures, both wearing black sunglasses as they smiled at her mockingly and flipped her off. The wagon landed much far ahead in the street as Anorak and Nazar continued to lead it at atonishing speed, this time towards the Island's Library. First they discovered that Lykos was somewhere in the island, and now they make her look like a fool in front of her men "UNFORGIVABLE!! MEN, CATCH THEM NOW!!" She pointed towards the wagon as the many men in black just responded with a lot of Understood. However, another strange thing had happened. Near to fifteen men had not left to pursue the annoying blonds. Not only that, the third blond didn't seem to be riding the wagon "And what are you guys still doing here?" Looking at them with a sharp sight, she could notice that their figures were more bulky, almost as if they had an additional set of clothes "Fools, has the devil cut off yours tongues?" She almost mocked her subordinates, not liking the fact of being ignored. "We're defecting from yer, ya bitch!!" One of the men in black screamed, he was less bulky than the rest of the group for some reason "Guys!! Get 'er!!" He pointed at Dizy as the men, without making any sound, rushed to her figure. Dizy opened a sadistic smile as she too dashed in their direction. Almost instantly, her body was turned upside down and her dancing legs went into the men's direction. The first two men had their heads cut off instantly by her kicks as her figure disappeared again and appeared for some instants to kick the following men. Heads flew through the area again, the man in the suit who screamed it all just stood back atonished. Dizy's figure disappeared and appeared through the moments as the men's head continued to be sliced off. The woman smiled deviously, having seemingly defeated all the men except for the last guy. "And you thought I wouldn't figure out that you were the third blond?" She kept the devil smile on her expression, keeping her right leg backwards, ready to attack "Black Swan Martial Art: Heel Cannon!!" "WAIT!" The man supposed to be Alex screamed loudly. But he couldn't stop her in time, the woman's heel was already piercing through his torso with sheer force. The impact produced a shockwave around the two foes. Dizy's foot piercing the guy's chest like a large brutal nail. "Too late, baby" She seductively said, almost in a mocking way to the dying as he dropped to his knees. The man coughed a lot of blood due to the heavy damage did on his torso which now had a large wound on it. His eyes became pupiless as he fell flat on the ground, his head turned to the left side as blood came out of his mouth. As some of the clothes were soaked in blood, they were wore off easily, showing the man's face completely. Dizy's was engulfed in anger as she recognized one of her man as the one who was taken down by her. The woman's was that of instantly looking back at the other corpses. Her whole body turned too, not just her head. If anything, she was ready for an attack which soon came to be true as Dizy spotted one of the men, standing still and facing her. He couldn't react this time though as she sliced through the figure using her left leg. Her whole body sweat though, when she noticed that the figure was made of pure clothes. "Got ya" Someone said from behind her, Dizy's body sweating even more. All of a sudden, the right side of her cheek was hit by a heavy punch since she was turning to try and look "Cloth Empowerment!! " Alex shout really proud, some black cloth wrapped around his left fist as he delivered the blow. Her brain was shaken inside her head due to the sudden hit in the jaw she received, although the dizziness didn't last for long seeing how the punch had hit more the cheek than anything. The area was now kind of purple, due to the force of the hit. Dizy was taken back by it, trying to clean the blood from her mouth. "One Point! One Hit! Ahahahahaha!! " Alex screamed in joy due to the successful landing of his attack. To be honest, the stylist wasn't much of a real fighter, what he knew to do was the result of watching many fights in his life. "Don't get cocky because you landed a Lucky punch!!" Dizy cleaned the blood in her face one last time. Alex stood in a martial artist position, ready to fight although he didn't know any style. His right leg stood behind while his left leg stood more to the front, his left arm was behind his back and his right arm was pointing front-wards. "I won't let you go get my friends!!" He screamed out really loud with a determined look on his face, dashing towards the woman who smirked and also dashed towards her opponent. Library Reggie's ears almost twitched, although he wasn't in his Exceed Form. The sounds from those various rumbles coming across the city reached his ears quite quickly. He wouldn't lie that he wasn't worried about whatever was happening. The Library exploration was almost over and that wasn't good, because no report was given yet. Meredy wondered mentally why the blond suddenly began to sweat, though not heavily it was noticeable. That had worried her instantly, the little guy didn't sweat for things easily. She had to ask him, but right there and then, definitely not. She was also bothered by the fact that Wonderful took nervous glances at a certain bookshelf on the middle of the top story of the building. The library was divided into stories yes, three to be exact. The one on the bottom floor, the middle one and the top one. This fact was really worrying her, just what had he seen? With Wonderful, he was trying to not be obvious at the where he was looking at. Unfortunately, he didn't have any means to tell or show it to Meredy. Ironically, he was already doing that by nervously glancing at it at times, though Wonder pondered if the pinkette had really noticed. Then suddenly, Reggie began to feel Wonder's nervousness while the latter felt the former uneasiness. The duo could also feel insecurity, coming from begind specificaly. Unknown to them, as they hadn't noticed the pink bracelet, Meredy had linked all three of them using her Maguilty Sense. Sensory Link: Sneak Was her improved version of the Sensory Link spell, which let her connect two or more people. This improved version is much better, simply because of the fact that it is sneakily executed, and the bracelet is barely noticeable, notably one's magical wavelength wouldn't also be disturbed. It was the perfect thing to use and figure out what was happening with their behavior. Reggie's felt proud, the other two feeling it. With Wonderful's nervousness, the pinkette quickly figured out due to the target of his feeling. She instantly looked at the bookshelf and got what he had meant. The encase was expelling quite some magical aura, something which was really strange unless the book was somehow magical. Her guess was that those Snow Rubies were in there, why, she didn't know. They were the entire group's target, and the best part, they were localized now. The worst part is that most of the Brokers worked as librarians there. She knew though, that Sam's group would send them any message or report should anything happen. "I'll be leaving!!" Megas suddenly screamed, startling the group a lot. The blonde with the weird hat and black suit was just going to leave the library. "Huh...why are you leaving so suddenly--" Mono tried asking her blond companion, unlike Caribou and Derro, she didn't know much of what was happening nor the fact that these people there were disguised. "It's lunch time y'know!!" Megas almost whined at the woman, making comical face-faults during all of it. His shouts would just interrupt the little explanation Angus was giving to some tourists. Making the entire group, including the assassin, sweatdrop "You should help me over with the lunch!!" Angus' sweatdrop would increase in size at the idea given off by his comrade "You know that this is not that good of an idea...since well...I GUESS I'M GUIDING THESE GUYS YO!!" Angus comically complained much to everyone's surprise. "COME ON MAN!! EVERYONE IS HUNGRY!! EVEN CARIBOU" The blond pointed towards the red-headed man who was one story below them, much to the latter's comical chagrin. "Nope." He flattly responded, fixing away some of his red locks instantly by using his right hand while his left hand stood in his blazer's pocket. That thing served for something after all. Megas furiously and comically at the man's response by sticking out his tongue, his teeth became sharp and his eyes popped out of his skull. That was his face fault. And he did it while gasping out loud. Only to complete the situation's fun atmosphere. Everyone stood silent, waiting for the situation to move on, although, it didn't much to people's comical sadness "You can go Angus. Just be sure to keep the key with you." Caribou said simple. Meredy's, Reggie's and Wonder's skin shivered at the slight mention of the key, the red guy was hinting he knew of all their plan...or what? This shouldn't be good for them "Eh, whatever dude" Angus said in a bored manner, Mono moving on to take his place as the group sweated. Police Force Many men were shown walking across the streets around Sam's group. They dressed real similar to the guys Damon was battling during his ruckus, not counting the Brokers' Grunts. Leading them was one large man. They were the Police Task Force of the Numeral Archipelago, though their main branch resided solely on Thir Island. The Police Chief Enkidu, unknown to everyone the fact that he is a Broker, protected the city with his life. And during the festival, he didn't approve people's fun time being ruined like this. Yes, he was thinking about the ruckus being caused by Damon, the slayer had destroyed a lot of the streets by rampaging around. Enkidu's minions weren't capable of even slowing the guy down, what meant he is really a force to be reckoned with. Enkidu wouldn't let that slide off, he was already given a message about who his enemies were. Together with him were approximately twenty men, and they were averagely skilled policemen. Not the best ones, as he wouldn't need them for such a task, he'd accomplish so alone if needed, after all he was pretty much capable. The entire group, AKA Sam's group, was sitting on that same table since Damon went on his rampage. Along with them, Peltin's group was still present "You're the ones eh?" Enkidu almost screamed, wanting to catch the people's attention. Everyone looked at him, including the passing tourists who were in a hurry to find some safe location. Shin almost spit his entire drink, having been caught off guard by the sudden scream. He would give a real fierce look at Sam, Hershell and Peltin, trying to give them his little message. Said message, was the fact that should another of their enemy arrive, Shin'd run off to Meredy's group. Everything happened quite quickly as Shin was already leaving the street "Ones?" Sam curiously questioned the large man in a police suit. "Yeah, the ones responsible for that stupid prick who is rampaging through our city right now" Enkidu replied harshly and as when Sam was about to complain, he continued "Yes! Our city! We're Numeral Archipelago's Police Force!! Also known as NAPF!" He yelled even more loud. "Responsible for him? That guy is on his ow--" Hershell pointed out from his chair, although he was cut mid-sentence. The blond put his tea cup on the mini-table in front of the group. "....We already know.." Enkidu muttered, his chief hat making a shadow to cover over his eyes as he stared coldly at the group. Sam got shivers running through her body, quickly interrupting her talk with a handsome man on the other side of the table. Hershell wasn't seemingly fazed in the slightiest by that stare cold, but he could feel the immense killing intent given off by that guy. Even the other policemen around him would feel intimidated, they didn't like that feeling, coming specially from the Man they looked up to. None of them got what We already know meant, they were there just to arrest these people for the ruckus they were causing. Sam tried to recompose herself, smiling at the man she was talking to previously, but as she moved to get up the woman noticed how Hershell was faster than her. The large blond stood tall in front of the Police Force group, his back facing Sam and the other gladiators. The warriors gulped, feeling some uneasiness at the situation as the Medic gave slow steps towards Enkidu "And you are?" The latter asked, demand present within his voice. Sam felt nervouness passing through her body again, her mouth opening in a o'' as sweat passed down her body "Hershell...you..." The handsome man tried to stand up, he was apparently one of the notable gladiators "Stand there sweety" She pointed at him with her open palm. As a mean he should indeed stand back. "Don't worry, M'lady!" Hershell said in a deep voice, him giving a very deep and serious gaze to the Police Chief "I'll follow Boss' secret orders..." That everyone knew, Damon always talked privately with some of his team "I'll protect you guys. Don't worry!" "Protect them? Hmmmm, I suppose! Then, you, specially you shall not be arrested...but executed right here and right now!" Enkidu shout, standing in a fighting position, his left leg stood back while his right one stood more to the front. Both his arms crossed in front of his torso. Hershell opened his arms, also opening his right palm and holding his right biceps using his left hand. His eyes were pupiless and suddenly some kind of machinery had appeared at where nothing stood on in his right palm. Enkidu frowned at what he had witnessed. "Then let me show you...how powerful a Machina Warrior can be!" Hershell's deep voice and words hit everyone in the area like bullets, due to the heavy impact and shock they had on them. '''TO BE CONTINUED' In the next chapter!! The alliance and the brokers are already facing off against each other! What will be the result of each conflict? Will Damon ever find his opponent? STAY TUNED Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown